


Listen Close Enough

by Arsenic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-11
Updated: 2006-09-11
Packaged: 2020-07-30 08:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20094538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsenic/pseuds/Arsenic
Summary: Challenge: What was written, what one wished was written.





	Listen Close Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hpshortfics.

Miss Granger-

I wish to congratulate you on your acceptance onto the board of _Ars Alcemica_. No doubt your reputation for attention to detail preceded you. Garnering themselves an Order of Merlin recipient could hardly harm their reputation, either. I do, however, hope that my recommendation of your skills had some hand in this latest success.

Hopefully, you will not give me cause to regret my efforts on your part.

Severus Snape

*

Desired (not in her _wildest_ dreams, but. . .) letter:

Hermione-

Your work in editing my manuscript was of enormous value to me. I will admit to reticence when my colleague recommended you. I felt that he could hardly know you to the extent that I did. I imagined that your letters could hardly come off as overbearing and overeager as you were in a classroom setting.

It was I who did not know you. Your intelligence was fettered by the confines of textbooks and measured essays. It is only outside of those strictures that your once-awkward bookishness has matured into a truly inquisitive and critical nature, one that has allowed you to be of great service and aid to me in finalizing my publishings.

I am aware that our relations have not been of an amiable sort these past years of your schooling. However, should you desire someone to discuss your own research over the next few years as your struggle to locate your own voice and answers within the catalogue of already published findings, I am at your disposal.

Yours,

Severus


End file.
